The God Slaying King of Heroes
by Eternal-Tundra
Summary: The King of Heroes who had fallen in battle has managed to escape from the grasp of the Corrupted Grail, Appearing in a world similar yet not his own what will he do? Bad Summary... !AU


**Note: This is an AU so don't expect the same personalities from the same characters and since this is a fanfiction, I'll be adding quite a bit of my own thoughts to this story so it won't have the exact same details as Canon.**

* * *

 **{Story Start!}**

Rage, Hatred and Humiliation was what the King of Heroes felt now, not only had he lost to the Faker, but had also ended up being consumed by Angra Mainyu also known as All the World's Evils who had utilised the Corrupted Grail in an attempt to bring forth its curses upon the world, but had unfortunately failed due to the lack of 'Servants' within the Grail.

Gilgamesh, the King of Heroes was currently surrounded by darkness as he floated around, the curses of Angra Mainyu within the Grail floated past him every time.

As the time flows by, due to his boredom, he began thinking back on his decisions, he started to realise that after Enkidu had died, he had became more arrogant and believed himself infallible which had caused him to make several bad decisions which led to eventual demise.

He had never managed to lower his arrogance even after becoming a Heroic Spirit but after his last death by the Faker he had realised that he had lost his reason and aspects of a King after a long time, he had begun growing more arrogant due to his status as the King of All Heroes, due to this he had wasted all his time lazing about instead of being a True Ruler as he should have.

He decided if he had another chance at life, he would definitely spend his time more wisely, he decided that he would become a True King that would rule justly over his subjects.

* * *

-Few hours later-

Gilgamesh had finally realised that the Grail would not release him neither would it cause his death and therefore he decided instead of waiting an unknown amount of time to escape he would create his own escape route.

"Open! Gate of Babylon" He called out as a small golden ripple formed behind him as a sword slowly appeared through the gate.

Though it did not have the appearance of a sword simply due to it being born before the concept that the world called a Sword even existed.

The blade had the shape of a cylindrical, drill-shaped pillar made up of three independently rotating segments engraved with crimson cuneiform lettering along with a gold guard and handle.

This was the Sword of Rupture: Ea

' _I who speak of genesis command the elements, amalgamate, coalesce, and bring forth the stars that weave all of creation._ ' As Gilgamesh chanted the blade of the Sword of Rupture: Ea began rotating faster and faster as crimson energy began spiraling around Ea and slowly the light became brighter.

Gilgamesh then raised the Sword of Rupture: Ea and utilising his Clairvoyance, which took the form of the Noble Phantasm Sha Nagba Imuru which allowed him to be extremely perceptive of magecraft, he aimed the sword towards the weakest spot within the space he was in.

'Enuma Elish!'

Then the space around him shattered creating a hole which drew him towards his freedom before his world went dark.

* * *

-Couple hours later-

Gilgamesh awoke to find himself on a shore, he looked around his area before he found a sign in Italian which he knew due to being the First King, that told him he was currently in Cagliari, which was known as the capital city of the island of Sardinia.

He had originally thought he was sent back to the same world before he was consumed by the Angra Mainyu but after sensing the Mana in the air he found that there was an abundance of it, furthermore he realised his own Divinity has risen slightly meant that he was currently in the Age of the Gods.

He did not know what to think about the Age of the Gods as part of the reason why he fell to darkness in the first place was due to the death of Enkidu which was caused by the Gods, he eventually decided to first establish a base of operation before planning to do anything else.

As he headed towards the land he felt a burst of Divine energy before turning around to see a Divine Beast causing havoc, the Divine Beast had the appearance of a Boar and looked to be angered by something.

On a closer look he saw a female confronting the Divine Beast(Boar), he looked at the female who was attempting and failing to calm the beast and was currently being attacked by it.

Gilgamesh looked on impassively before deciding that in order to obtain information on the world he was in, he would need to confront the Magus Organisation of this world and before his eyes was an excellent opportunity to both show off his power and confront someone he assumed was from a Magus Organisation.

He launched himself towards the Divine Beast(Boar) and managed to land on a nearby roof, he then utilising his Gate of Babylon to form several ripples around the Divine Beast(Boar) before using 'Enkidu: The Chains of Heaven' to bind the divine beast before releasing several weapons consisting of both holy and demonic blades.

Gilgamesh watched as the Divine Beast(Boar) who was unable to escape the bindings of 'Enkidu: The Chains of Heaven' due to its Divinity and had eventually died after being hit by several Noble Phantasms.

Gilgamesh looked on impassively as the Divine Beast(Boar) dissipated into thin air as his weapons returned to his Gate of Babylon in a burst of golden lights.

He then turned around to see the Female whose appearance was now available to him, she was a indeed a beauty comparable to His Saber.

The female had beautiful long blonde hair that reaches down to her lower back, her bright blue eyes was staring at him in both suspicion and confusion, she was currently wearing a long red dress without shoulder straps along with little red heels which further accentuates her slender body along with her generous bosom.

Noticing my gaze on her, the girl stared back as a small blush slowly appeared on her cheeks in which she quickly brushed off before focusing on the situation.

"My name is Erica Blandelli of the magic society, The Copper-Black Cross Organisation, I thank you for your assistance back there, but I would like to know who you are and how you were able to kill that Divine Beast(Boar)." She spoke in fluent Italian along with an air of Nobility.

"Hmph, it was only a mere Divine Beast, killing it was a simple matter. As for my name, I am and will always be the King of Heroes, Gilgamesh." Saying that in an arrogant tone, Gilgamesh smirked.

"Gilgamesh..? _The_ Gilgamesh of Uruk? But that's Impossible! Gilgamesh was proven to have died a long time ago, So you are either an Imposter or ...a Heretic God!" Erica said in surprise before finishing in horror.

Erica jumped back quickly got into a battle stance as she prepared to distract the 'Heretic God' long enough to escape before she found herself staring at Gilgamesh who was chuckling out loud.

"ME? a God? Hah! That's the dumbest joke I've ever heard, Come now, surely you're not that stupid, why would I ever become a God." Gilgamesh said with sneer.

"...But that is the only possibility for you to appear now, the fact that you were a Demigod was known to all after all." Erica said with a frown on her face.

"Hmph, that is a simple matter, I merely utilised the Potion of Youth I obtained throughout my life as the King of Uruk to live through the ages." Gilgamesh lied with a smirk on his face, after all he could not tell anyone that he was defeated by a Faker and ended up using the Sword of Rupture: Ea to escape the Corrupted Grail and thus ended up on this world.

"...That is indeed a possible solution, but how did you manage to hide from anyone all this time." Erica questioned once again.

Gilgamesh was starting to get annoyed by all this questions, he who was a King was actually being questioned?

"Enough with the questions! This King does not feel like answering any more questions." Gilgamesh said as he frowned in annoyance.

Erica saw the frown and remembered the battle against the Divine Beast(Boar) before deciding to stop her questioning, she looked at him once more before deciding on a course of action,

"I apologise for my behaviour. As apologies for being rude, I offer my house to you as a place to rest."

Gilgamesh considered for a few moments before agreeing, while he could have bought his own house, right now what he needed information on the world he was in.

Upon seeing Gilgamesh accepting her offer, Erica called for her maid Arianna before seeing the car arrive before them in a couple minutes. Both of them got in the car as it headed towards Erica's House.

None noticing a black haired male walking past the area they were in and certainly not the Grimoire in his hand.

 **{Story End!}**

* * *

 **Thats done! But...well I had a thought on what would happen if Gilgamesh who is a Demigod ended up in the CampioneVerse so I decided to try it out, while it is not as good as I would like it to be but...thats all I can do I guess...**


End file.
